Keeping a kitchen floor clean can require regular mopping to remove spills and the like that occur when cooking and preparing food. The mopping is typically done with a conventional multi-strand or sponge mop attached to the end of an elongated handle. These mops can be difficult for individuals with back injuries and the like to use. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a foot worn mop system that included one or more mop assemblies that would be attachable to the user's foot. Because it is often easier to remove spills and the Like from floor surfaces before an extended drying period has occurred, it would be a further benefit to have a mop assembly that could be worn over the foot or shoe of the user while cooking or the like so that the spills could be mopped up soon after they occur. Because mops attached to the foot of the user can be constantly rung out by the weight of the user as the user walks, it would be a further benefit to have a mop assembly attachable to the foot of the user that includes a number of absorbent inserts that can absorb fluid from the floor contact sponge and that are not compressed by the weight of the user when the user walks. Because mopping is ineffective on some spots, it would be a further benefit to have a mop assembly attachable to the foot of the user that included a scrubbing pad for scrubbing hard to remove spots.